


Late night

by Fudgecake154



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Dom/bonnie, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgecake154/pseuds/Fudgecake154
Summary: Really bad smut I made during quarantine LMFAOMight make more in the future but if I do they'd be a lot higher in quality. This was a quick one!
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum & Marceline, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Kudos: 71





	Late night

They started slow. Bonnibel made her way inside Marceline, with each thrust as gentle and careful as the last. She grit her teeth- Marceline was so tight, so warm. It took her all her strength to avoid losing control and absolutely dominating her little whore. But bonnibel knew it had to start slow.

Marceline was soaking wet.She felt comfortable with bonnibel on top. She was on her back, with Bonnie breathing into her neck. Being dominated like this, having no control, made her tremble. She loved her girl so much, she wanted to give her pleasure. With every thrust her breath hitched, muffling a moan.

Bonnibel began to pick up the pace. Her breathing was erratic, grunting and moaning into her girlfriends neck as her cock slammed into Marceline. Their bodies moved together without question, marcelines legs spreading wider, her hands digging into her back.

"Is my cock good, slut?" Bonnibel moaned into her neck. "You love it when I fuck you like a dumb whore, don't you?"

Marcelines moans louder and louder, wrapping her legs around bonnibel. "Fuck me, baby. I love you."

Bonnibels cock twitched. She buried herself deeper inside her. She wanted them to be one. Her cock grew harder and harder, as it rammed the vampire girl relentlessly. She poured all of her effort into seeing Marceline lose all control like this. Knowing she made her lover react like this gave her power, gave her strength and reason to pump more and more into her.

The twos moans grew louder and louder. Bonnibels dick began to throb inside Marceline. Marcelines walls convulsed.

Bonnibel grunted and thrusted faster and faster. "I'm close, baby."She didn't want to pull out. To leave Marcelines warmth, to deny her urges.The two women indulged in each other. Neither wanted to separate. Bonnibel moaned into her ear, her voice trembling and whiny. "Can I cum inside?" Marceline screamed in pleasure, her own orgasm coming soon. Her walls grew tighter around Bonnibels dick. "Cum inside me, baby."  
Bonnibels instincts took control. She planted herself inside her, moaning louder and louder. Marcelines head rolled back, grinding into The two women locked hands as they screamed for each other in unison.

"BONNIBEL! "  
MARCELINE!"

They came together. Marceline throbbed, her body rocked violently as she clung onto Bonnie for support. Bonnie came into Marceline, her seed filling up her girlfriend.

It was over. Bonnie got off of her girlfriend, collapsing onto the bed. The two were exhausted. Marceline buried her head into Bonnie's chest, their legs intertwining. They shared a kiss.  
I love you so much, nerd."  
"I love you too, Marcy."


End file.
